Reunification of Kingdoms
by Kritoth
Summary: On the eve of an important peace treaty negotiation; Aang, Zuko, and Katara are visited by three spirits. Each spirit informs them that they will be punished for their sins. Can the three members of Team Avatar overcome this new threat? Reviews welcome.
1. Fire Lord Zuko

Avatar: The Last Airbender

The Reunifacation of Kingdoms

Chapter one:

Fire Lord Zuko

The rejuvenating rays of the sun shone through windows covered by large red and black curtains.

Two servants entered a large bedroom. There was a bed in the center of the room with two large nightstands on both sides. A drawer stood in the corner farthest from the door and windows. A red carpet led from the entrance to the bed. Hanging on the opposite wall were two broadswords crossed over a scabbard hanging vertically.

The servants walked in and pulled back the curtains. The sun bathed the room with warmth.

The man sleeping in the bed stretched his arms and yawned, awakening from a pleasant nights sleep.

"Wake up, Fire Lord Zuko. You have business to attend to." A raven haired girl said somberly.

Zuko looked at the girl. "Morning Mai." He grunted as he shifted the covers off and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

The servants rushed over with Zuku's robes and held them up, expecting Zuko to let them dress him. Instead he grabbed the robes himself and put them on.

Mai looked at him oddly. "You should let them do that. That's what there here for."

Zuko looked at the servants. "Thanks for the help, now leave us."

The servants bowed and left.

Zuku finished putting the robe on. "If I depend on them to much I'll be useless. Besides, I have to start acting differently if we are to rebuild."

Mai shrugged and wrapped the belt sash around Zuko's waist. "You don't have to act that differently. Come here, at least let me help a bit."

Zuku smiled at her. "Fine." He stood still while Mai tied the sash.

"There. All done." She said smiling.

Zuku smiled at her. "Thank you."

Zuku and Mai walked down the hall into the dining hall, Zuku had redecorated after his coronation and down sized the dining hall to be more intimate and humble. He didn't like to brag about being fire lord, He was concerned he'd become his father if he started to let it go to his head.

The servers came into the room with several plates, one of which was roast duck. Zuku had developed a taste for roast duck on his travels with his uncle. He sat down and took a few different items from the table.

Zuku's consular walked in and bowed. "Lord, I'm here to remind you that you have important guests arriving at mid-day to discuss the peace treaty."

Zuku nodded. "Thank you Sao."

The sun reached the mid-day point. Zuku and Mai waited on the newly built airfield were the airships and war balloons landed. Zuku had allowed engineers to modify the balloons and airships designs into passenger craft, even though a small portion was still used for self defense.

The large airship landed. It was painted in the colors of the fire nation with the familiar black flame on it. The passengers disembarked and walked down a ramp and were welcome by several fire Nation soldiers.

Dressed in his Avatar clothes; Aang, with Momo perched on his shoulder, looked around. This was still very odd feeling to him. Only a year had passed since Zuku was crowned Fire Lord and the fire nation capital still looked the same. Of course, he knew it would for a while, but what was important was that Zuku was in charge. He'd make things better.

Momo flew off Aang's shoulder, flew around the field, and re-examined everything.

Behind Aang walked a tan brunette. Her hair style was more formal and was worn without her trademark _hair loopies_. Instead, she decided to respect the fire nation style and wear it long, much like she did when she had to disguise herself last year.

She took Aang's arm, walked up to Zuku, and they both bowed.

Zuko bowed as the other representatives walked up. "Welcome friends of the four nations. Today I will keep my promise and help hearken in a new era of peace."

The Water Tribe representatives were Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's dad, of the southern tribe and chief Arnok of the northern tribe. They bowed.

The representative of the Earth Kingdom was a rotund gentleman with a large mustache. His robes were long and colored with golds, greens, and blacks. He wore a peasant's sun hat, which contrasted strongly with his higher class. He bowed.

Katara was acting as a consultant to her father about the Fire Nation, as he'd only been here to attack it during the _Day of Black Sun._ He did attend Zuko's coronation, however he had to go back to the southern tribe for his chiefly duties. This was his first time as an invited guest.

Aang of course was there as the Avatar. The one who'd be the final word should things go south. Zuko had asked him personally to come. Aang wasn't sure at first but soon changed his mind, wanting to help Zuko the best he could.

Zuko pointed to the palace. "This way please."

The others followed him and enjoyed the scenery.

Katara was especially impressed. During the time _Team Avatar,_ as Sokka called it, was undercover here it all looked so hate filled and intense. It had changed a little bit, though. She noticed more soothing colors creeping in here and there. "Did you change all this Zuku?" she asked pointing at the random blue or yellow thrown into the color palate of the city.

Zuku turned toward her. "Yeah, I wanted to distance myself from father, so to remind myself not to turn into him."

Aang smiled widely. "That'll never happen, Zuku, you're not Ozai."

Zuku sighed. "I wish I could feel that way, Aang. Every time the servants come into my chambers or I look at the vastness of my throne room it seems like I'm just him in a different package. I feel like I'll never escape his shadow."

Aang walked up to Zuku and patted him on the back firmly. "You'll do fine Zuku, I know it. Your goal is peace. That makes you different from your dad right there."

Zuku sighed again, the heavy weight of being Fire lord bearing down on him.

They walked into the palace and were all seated in the lounge. The hall was smaller looking somehow, almost homey. The walls had new décor and several of the same blue and yellows that were outside.

Aang looked around. "It's so different…"

Zuku nodded. "We did major renovations on the entire inside of the palace after the coronation. You should see the dining room." Zuku said excitedly. The renovations helped him relax, somehow.

"My room's still gloomy though. Just the way I like it." Mai droned in that familiar bleak tone.

Zuku pointed to the chairs. "Please sit. Would you some tea? It's not as good as uncle's but it's palatable."

The others nodded.

Zuko left the room for a few minutes and the others sat down.

Katara looked at Mai. "So how are you and Zuku coping here?"

Mai shrugged. "Fine. But he seems insistent on doing everything himself. He won't even let the servants do their jobs. He says tha id he relies on them to much he'll become useless and spoiled."

The others understood about Zuku fearing becoming his father, but they didn't understand not letting his servants tend to him.

Zuku returned to the lounge, handed out the tea, and laid a plate of cakes on the table in front of where Katara and Aang were sitting.

Aang looked at Zuku. "Why don't you let the servants help you Zuku, isn't that there job?"

Zuku took a cup of tea and sat down. Somehow he looked calmer than before. "I can't let myself become accustomed to this lifestyle, not when my people need a lord more in touch with their needs. Besides, I like doing things myself."

The others accepted the answer and pursued it no further.

Zuku cleared his throat. "I called you all here to discuss the peach treaty that we will be putting into effect. I need your input and ideas on what you'd like to see that will benefit all of us."

The Earth Kingdom representative put his tea cup down. "I suggest trade should be the first thing. All those years of isolation from each other has hurt relations, not to mention the war. I also propose more shared holidays. For instance perhaps Ba Sing Se could host a festival one year and the next year the fire nation and so on."

The others looked at each other.

"That's a great idea." Aang said. "Like Avatar Day or something."

Katara giggled at him.

Aang looked at her. "What? It's a good idea."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, but maybe not calling it Avatar Day. Remember the unbaked cookies?"

Aang laughed at the memory. "I couldn't forget it if I wanted to."

Zuku nodded. "Trade is, of course, necessary. And shared celebrations would allow people a chance to experience different cultures."

Hakoda and Arnok both had the same idea. "Fishing areas opened past our tribe's shores." They said in unison.

Zuku nodded. "I'll put it under trade. After all the fire nation might need to import something."

Aang raised his hand. "How about more fun stuff? Like sports. Change earth rumble to world rumble; some fire nation games, balloon races, and any games with a ball. Also, change the fire festival to allow all the nations to participate, call it all nations day or something. "

The others talked amongst themselves.

Zuku sipped some more tea and placed the cup down. "I like that idea. It's been a while since the Fire Nation had a sport competition; the Agni Kai was as close as we got and I'm asking people to refrain from it. They're also no longer allowed as a form of punishment." He wrote down competitions under shared celebrations.

Zuku really was serious about fixing what his father did, Aang thought. Good for him.

Zuku finished his tea. "Lastly for today, I'd like to sign the treaty in Ba Sing Se. It's been the focus of war for too long. It's time to make it a focus of peace."

The others agreed. The Fire Nation's enemy during the war was the Earth Kingdom so it made the most sense to have such a large gesture performed at its capital.

Zuku stood up. "Now my servants will show you to your rooms, I'm sure you're all tired from the trip. After you rest please, visit the city. Talk to the citizens get to know them but don't mind those that can't get used to the peace. I hope to reassure them soon."

The others rose and started for their rooms.

"Aang. I need to talk to you for a moment." Zuku said as Aang started to follow Katara.

"But my room." Aang pointed toward Katara, who had stopped a second.

Katara stepped forward. "It's alright Aang, just ask the servants again and they'll show you. I'm going ahead."

Katara caught up with the others leaving Aang and Zuku alone.

Aang sat down again. "What's the matter Zuku?"

Zuku sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I wanted to ask your opinion of something."

Aang looked twitchy, though he tried to control it. "What is it?"

Zuku laid out a map of the world and pointed toward all of the air temples except the northern one. "I'd like to declare these temples historical sites and forbid anyone from destroying or building anything there. What do you think?"

Aang smiled relieved. "I thought you'd ask me about something else. I'd love that, but I think people need to be allowed to see them also, including the northern one. It's not right for me to keep them all to myself or to deny people seeing them."

Zuku nodded. "I thought you'd say that. Thanks for the input."

Aang stood up. "Is that it?"

Zuku nodded.

Aang smiled at Zuko, that wide childlike smile of his got on Zuko's nerves sometimes but Zuko began to admire it more everyday. "You'll make an awesome Fire Lord Zuko." He said re-emphasizing his earlier point. "See you later."

Zuko rolled up the map and sat on the chair to decompress. That went better then he expected and he didn't lose his temper once, he was making progress.


	2. Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors Part 1

Chapter Two:

Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors

Suki laughed as Sokka fought in a rhyming battle with another warrior.

Sokka had explained to them that in Ba Sing Se he came across a group of girls that were reciting poetry and how he, quite literally, stumbled into it. He then came up with several rhymes, but left out how he got kicked out for using one syllable top many.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors decided to test him.

It was his turn again. "In the rain, in the snow, I'll train, and fight, till I can't no mo'"

The Kyoshi Warrior rolled her eyes and walked off the stage, due to the absurdity of Sokka's rhyme.

Sokka grinned in victory being proud that he one in his favorite way; by being absurd.

Ty lee giggled. "That was fun." She and the other warriors were out of their uniforms spending the day off.

Suki wanted to spend time with Sokka anyway. Their relationship was getting serious and any the time they could grab alone together was golden to her.

Ty Lee still thought Sokka was cute, as guys go, but wasn't about to set off the wrath of Suki. Instead she looked elsewhere for love. Unfortunately she still couldn't find it.

Sokka missed his space sword, but was happy to be spending time with Suki. He could always buy or make another sword. It wouldn't be the same though. He walked over to Suki, sat down beside her, and draped his arm across her shoulders. The truth was tomorrow was Suki's 16th birthday and Sokka wanted to spend the week with her.

Ty Lee loved parties and was excited to participate in one, Kyoshi style. She had no clue what that meant exactly, but she couldn't wait to find out.

The sun started to set and they all went to their houses. Suki and Sokka lived in the same house, but separate rooms. Suki had informed him nicely about it. He understood her need for privacy and agreed to it, though he was disappointed.

The next day the entire village was up early decorating the grounds and making preparations for the party. The statue of Kyoshi had been repaired and repainted after the war. It was now as bright as the day the village found out about Aang being the Avatar.

Sokka yawned and woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slung the covers off. He stood up and did some simple warmup stretches that Suki had taught him. He walked into the hall and looked at Suki's room.

She walked out and smiled at him when she noticed him. He had that trademark grin of his on his face. "What are you up too, Sokka?"

Sokka whistled, "Me? Nothing." he said trying to be nonchalant.

Suki ran her finger across his chest as she walked passed him. "I don't believe you Sokka. I can't wait to see what you got me for a present."

He looked at her, still with the grin on his face, and sighed. "Oh, she's good." He walked after her and they walked up to the large table with a feast laid out on it.

Oyaji, the village leader, stepped forward. "Today we celebrate the birth day of one of our own Kyoshi Warriors; Their leader Suki. She helped defeat Fire Lord Ozai and saved Kyoshi Island. Her steadfastness, leadership, and skill will be long remembered after we have all passed from this world." Oyaji raised his goblet in toast to Suki. "Thank you for your service to Kyoshi Island and the Earth Kingdom."

The others around the table raised their goblets. "To Suki." They said in unison.

Suki stood up. "Thank you all. I'd like to toast my fellow warriors and my boyfriend Sokka, who without their help, we would still be oppressed by the Fire Nation."

The others raised their goblets again. "To the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka."

Suki sat down again and smiled at Sokka, kissing him.

The others cheered as they kissed and started eating.

Sokka dug in as he always did when meat was in front of him. He still hadn't lost his appetite.

The village moved on to the entertainment segment.

Oyaji stood again. "The Kyoshi warriors will now perform the dance of birth."

The Kyoshi Warriors all took their place, including one that looked out of place.

Suki laughed loudly when she recognized Sokka's Kyoshi uniform. It still looked good on him.

The Kyoshi's and Sokka opened their fans and started to dance.

Suki smiled widely. "He's actually pretty good. I wonder if this is the surprise he had planed?" she said as Sokka danced on stage. He only missed a few steps but made up for them with his charming personality.

An eight year old next to her laughed. "He's funny." A smile appeared on her face. "It's so pretty."

Suki looked back at the dance and Sokka was kneeling down in the center with a giant cheesy looking heart that said _**Happy Birthday, My beautiful kick-butt Warrior.**_She smiled. This had Sokka written all over it. She had to hand it to him; he knew how to get her heartstrings going. She stood up and clapped loudly.

"Awww…." The others in the audience said. They clapped but didn't stand up.

She ran on stage and kissed him again. "Thank you. That was so sweet, and you're a surprisingly good dancer."

Midori walked up and nodded. "Yeah, we taught him the dance three days ago and he caught on quickly. He really wanted to impress you."

Suki nodded. "He did. Was that the gift you had for me?"

Sokka grinned but said nothing.

Suki put her hands on her hips. "So you're not going to tell me?"

Sokka grabbed her wrist. "Come on, I'll show you, you're gonna love this." He led her to a small area that he had set up two days ago.

Suki looked around at the area, it was full of targets, hay stuffed dummies, and wooden planks hanging off supports. "You've been really busy haven't you, Sokka?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it took me a couple days to finish. I did it while you weren't around or on a mission."

Suki looked at him in anticipation.

With all the exaggeration and pomp that was expected of him Sokka waved his hands in the air. "My Suki I present to you your birthday gift." With a large gesture he pulled a cloth off a wooden stand and on it was an odd device.

Suki looked at it closely. "What is it? It looks weird."

Sokka looked at her dejected. "It's not weird it's a weapon." He picked it up and strapped it on. "It's a dart launcher." He pointed it at one of the targets, pushed something, and a dart went flying into the target, missing the bulls-eye completely and instead hitting where the eye would be on a person.

The other girls looked toward the target. "Ooo…."

Ty Lee grinned. "That is so cool!"

Sokka nodded in agreement enthusiastically. "I know!"

Suki walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and examined the dart launcher closer. "How does it work?"

Sokka turned his arm, palm up and showed off the trigger plate. "By using air pressure."

The other girls looked a bit confused. "Air pressure?" they asked in unison.

Sokka nodded. "It works on the same principal as a blow dart." He turned his arm over again. "When you bend your wrist down, a sliding plate uncovers a valve that lets air in. The air fills a chamber inside and builds up pressure. When you're ready to fire you press the plate with the two middle fingers." He shot another dart, this one got closer to the bulls-eye on the target. "And since it's a Sokka special, it comes with an extra feature."

"What!" They all asked excitedly.

Sokka grinned. "With a twist of this dial on the side," He indicated the dial. "You can fire all the darts at once."

He turned the dial, aimed at the target, and pressed the trigger plate. The darts imbedded themselves into it with a soft thunk. He then twisted the middle portion of the launcher clockwise once and pulled out a cylindrical piece with several tubes in it. "This is where you load the darts. You can pull it out partially if you want to load them individually or you can replace it entirely with another pre loaded cartridge."

Ty Lee whistled in approval. "That's really impressive, Sokka. It makes me wish that I had realized Azula was crazy earlier. You and I coulda…" She stopped knowing Suki was standing right in front of her. "Sorry Suki."

Suki smiled at her. "Don't worry, Ty Lee, Sokka has that effect on girls."

Ty Lee nodded at Suki. "I thought he was cute the first time I saw him."

That shot Sokka's ego up. "Yeah ladies that's right; smooth, charming, hilarious; and dangerously handsome."

The group retired for the night and again Sokka walked into his room alone, not even a birthday seemed to get Suki in the mood.

He quickly fell asleep, snoring loudly.

Suki slept in her bed with the lightness of a cat. Her training had ingrained awareness of surroundings at all times. She rose out of bed, put on her uniform, and walked into the hallway. She made her way to Sokka's room and quietly opened the door. She giggled under her breath as she saw the covers off the bed entirely and Sokka splayed out, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. She walked to the side of the bed and could hear him talking. "Sokka." She said, tugging and pushing to wake him.

"No Ty Lee, I can't, I'm with Suki."

She tried again. "Hey, Sokka."

"Kissing you would be bad." He continued.

She looked confused, but tried again. "Come on Sokka."

I said no…." He started protesting louder.

She sighed, breathed in deeply, and pulled him off the bed.

He bolted awake. "Huh? What happened!"

"Shhh…." Suki insisted.

He looked up at her. "Hey Suki, why are in your uniform?"

Suki knelt down and helped him up. "The village is way too quiet, even for the night time. That and I heard something."

Sokka, thinking he was dreaming too loudly, looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dream of Ty Lee…"

She put a finger gently on his lips. "It was a dream Sokka. Do you hear that?"

Sokka listened for a moment and was about to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe, Warriors of Kyoshi come to the range where that strange contraption was used. We must talk."

Suki looked down at her wrist. "The dart launcher range, that voice wants us to go there."

Sokka looked at her. "It's right outside the training hall you all use."

Suki nodded and then looked at him. "Then get dressed already."

Sokka looked down and laughed. "Right."

They both went outside and met the other warriors, also in their uniforms, on the path leading to the training hall.

Midori walked up to them. "What's going on, Suki?"

Suki shrugged. "I'm not sure, but the voice wants to meet at the outdoor training range."

Midori nodded. "What's our plan?"

Sokka yawned loudly. "We ask it why it interrupted our sleep."

"That and to see what it wants." Suki said matter of fact.

They arrived at the range and a woman in a pure white robe, looking like it was made in the earth kingdom, floated downward from the sky. "I am Xia Fan. I am a guardian of good and light. I am here to warn you of Gwan Fao, the evil one."


	3. Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors Part 2

Sokka rubbed his eyes, thinking he was still asleep. "Are you part of the Spirit World or is this a dream?"

Xia Fan turned toward him. "Yes Sokka, I am from the Spirit World. There are many of us that the Avatar has yet to meet."

Sokka scratched his head. "I know I can see you, because I've been to the spirit world before. But why can Suki and the others?"

Xia Fan landed on the grass. "Because the other spirits, save for Koh, felt this important enough to allow me to reveal myself. Sokka, your friends are in the most danger. The three are after them specifically; Gwan Fao feels it necessary to punish them. Even Wan Shi Tong, though still upset with you and your friend's abuse of the knowledge in his library, feels this is worth warning you about."

Suki looks over at Sokka who is starting to look concerned. "Punished, for what?"

Xia Fan. "For not committing evil acts."

Sokka waves his hands in the air. "But they never did any of that! They only did good acts."

Xia Fan. "Exactly, Sokka."

Sokka groaned in irritation. "Can't you spirits be more specific? My sister's and friend's lives might be at stake."

Suki placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I think I understand." She turned toward Xia Fan. "He wants to punish them for not only doing good acts, but not doing evil ones, right?"

Xia Fan nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know they say no good deed goes unpunished, but come on, this is going overboard!"

Xia Fan looked at Sokka sympathetically. "We knew about this a few mortal months ago. However, since time has no meaning to us we did not feel it was necessary to tell you at that time."

Sokka sighed. "Time has meaning to us little mortals, a lot of meaning, we like to know if we're about to die."

Xia Fan nodded. "We know. That is why we decided not to wait any longer. I must now go. Gwan Fao is the worst of the spirits; do not get involved in this. We warned you as a courtesy. Leave this to us, we will deal with it." Xia Fan ascended into the sky and disappeared.

The warriors looked at each other.

"We're not really going to let them handle this are we?" Sokka asked. "No offense to the spirits but they'll probably drag their feet until it's too late and we're all dead and buried."  
>Suki shook her head. "Of course we aren't. They're our friends too." She turned the other warriors. "Girls, get your tools and weapons ready. Sokka bring enough food for the trip and those plans for the dart launcher, we're going to need to build a lot more of them."<p>

Sokka and the other warriors nodded. "Right."

They met at the stable where they kept Appa. The spirit's presence had disturbed his sleep as well.

Sokka walked up to him and petted him on the head. "I'm sorry buddy, we need to go. I promise we'll stop and let you rest."

The other warriors came walking toward him, he groaned.

Suki looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry for making you carry all of us Appa, if we had another way we'd take it."

Appa licked Suki with his large tongue, a sign of affection normally, but this time a sign that it was alright and he'd do it.

The warriors climbed into the larger saddle and Sokka and Suki sat on top Appa's head. Sokka took the reigns, lead Appa away from the covered stable, and gently snapped them. "Appa, Yip Yip."

Appa gently smacked his tail against the ground and took off into the air.

Ty Lee went to the front of the saddle and leaned toward Sokka and Suki. "So where are the others anyway?"

Sokka turned around. "Aang and Katara are with Zuko and dad helping out with the peace treaty between the three nations. Toph is staying with her parents. Get some sleep everyone."

Suki looked away toward the starry night lost in thought. "Sokka, I think we should pick up Toph on the way."

Sokka nodded. "You're right." He leaned as close to Appa's ear as he could. "We're going to Toph's house, Appa."

Appa groaned and changed course toward the Earth Kingdom.

Suki fell asleep on Sokka's shoulder.

He smiled and laid his head on hers. It didn't take long for him to succumb and fall asleep himself.


	4. Three versus Three part 1

Chapter three:

Three versus Three

Zuko quickly walked into the lounge. "I trust you all enjoyed the city."

The others nodded.

Hakoda was the first to speak. "I must compliment you, Lord Zuko. Your citizen's are a lot friendlier than I had given them credit for, especially the children."

Zuko sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I'd hate to insult the father of two of my friends."  
>Hakoda nodded. "Yes, it's a shame you couldn't have made friends with them earlier. They're great kids and very talented." He said smiling proudly at Katara.<p>

Zuko nodded. "I am sorry for how I acted towards them. I hope you will forgive me, sir."

Hakoda laughed heartily. "That's all under the bridge, Lord Zuko. You're their friend now and that's all that counts."

Zuko bowed toward Hakoda. "My thanks, sir."

Arnok cleared his throat. "There are a few other things to consider for the treaty, For instance security from thieves and murderers. If we are to trade, we must assure the safety of the trade routes. I suggest security details with all trade wagons."

Hakoda shook his head. "But won't that just irritate the thieves into an uprising? Isn't that what we're trying to avoid, more war. How about instead we give them a reason not to steal. Allow the trade an extra amount of goods to drop off at special locations that the thieves could then go to and get what they need."

Arnok scoffed. "And what's to stop them from taking more then they need?"

Aang leaned forward. "I think its better just to have a second wagon follow the first with enough supplies for everyone. The first one can make a stop and then the second one makes a stops and hands out more."

"Same question." Arnok insisted. "They'll see two wagons and figure that they can get more."

Zuko shook his head. "And what if they do? We'll just have to make sure to pack extra in the wagons. I think we need to provide medicine as well."

Arnok shook his head. "That's a sure way to run out of trade fast."

The Earth Kingdom gentleman scratched his chin. "Not if we send out several supply wagons to the location days before the trade wagons."

Zuko wrote this idea down. "Right, that way we can stockpile some food."

Aang smiled. "I think that'll work."

Arnok sighed. "I think you're all naïve. But I will concede so that we can actually see what happens."

Zuko looked at the others. "Is there anything else?"

The others shook there heads.

Zuko nodded. "If you think of anything, please bring it up at our next meeting. I'm hoping we can get this done soon so that you can all return to your homes."

Katara looked at Zuko. Even she had to admit he seemed different and more royal. It was quite a contrast to the sometimes angry, independent, and hostile nature he used to have.

The others were given a tour of the palace, by Zuko's request.

Toph Bei Fong sat at the table at her parent's house, she and her parents had reconciled a few months ago and she was living with them again. She now had a lot more freedom than before, so she didn't need to go to Earth Rumble as much. She sat and ate her food quietly.

She was wearing her familiar green and tan casual clothes, with her hair done up in her classic hairstyle with a headpiece.

Lao, her father, broke the silence first. "Toph, when you told us about what you did to help save the nations from Ozai we were unsure of it, but also so very proud. You may not have felt like it but we do love you, very much. With that in mind your mother and I have a belated birthday gift for you."

Toph stopped eating and raised her head up. "A gift, eh?"

Lao moved the chair away from the table and stood up. He walked over to a nearby cabinet and grabbed a large black box. It was heavy, and was printed with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom on it. He struggled to carry it over and laid it near Toph's left side. "Go on, open it."

Toph moved to her left and laid her hands on the large box. She felt around the box and could tell where the opening was. She pulled one side away from her, pushed the box a few inches away and opened the other side. She reached her hands inside and a smile crept onto her face. "It feels like, armor of some kind." She pulled out one of the pieces of armor.

"It's part of a set. One we commissioned just for you. Some of your friends helped pay for it too. There's an inscription on it, why don't you tell us what it says."

Toph ran her fingers down the characters on the forearm guard and 'read' them outloud. "Though tiny, you posses all the spirit and persistence of the largest Earth Bender, let your friends, through these, protect you." It's a little cheesy but also very touching." A small tear rolled down her cheek. She fitted it over her arm.

The forearm guard was constructed of a black leather band with leather straps and metal buckles. Metal ran the length of the guard stopping at the first set of knuckles. Inlaid in the metal was a large metal circle with a metal flying boar. Surrounding that was the inscription.

Toph grinned widely. "This is made out of metal!"

Poppy nodded. "Parts of it are, yes. We tried to get the size right, but if it's too big you can always adjust it."

Lao looked at Toph, her smiling face was worth the price they paid for the armor. "There's more."

Toph dug into the box again and pulled out a leg guard. It was made in a similar fashion to the forearm guard. This time the metal ran over only the top of the foot and toes, leaving the bottom exposed. She put it on. "This is so cool! I can still earth-bend with this."

"And metal-bend also. We made sure to tell the blacksmith to make the metal a little looser than normal. He gave us a strange look but we reassured him it's what we wanted." Lao said proudly.

Toph didn't express gushy emotions much, but she made an exception this time. She stood up and walked around the table to her parents and gave them a big hug, they wouldn't have understood a big punch to the arm. She made the hug quick though as to not feel to vulnerable or girly.

Suddenly a loud but familiar groan came from outside. "Appa?" Toph put on the other Forarm and leg guard and walked outside.

She walks up to Suki and Sokka and gives them a big bear hug. "It's nice to see you again, Suki and Sokka." She noticed other people there, including Appa of course. "And you brought guests."

"Toph, I'm sure you remember the other Kyoshi warriors." Suki said indicating the other, even though she knew Toph couldn't see."

Toph could feel them though, through the vibrations in the earth. "Yeah, we briefly met at Zuko's coronation. How's ol' hot head doing anyway?"

Sokka sighed. "That's what we're here to talk about… Wow! Where did you get those?" He said distracted by the new Armor Toph was wearing.

Toph smiled. "Funny enough, it was my parent's birthday gift. Check it out." She clenched her left fist and the metal on the fore arm changed into a large katar like dagger. She also lifted a rock out of the earth. "I can still metal and Earth bend in them."

"That is so awesome!" Sokka said, running over to examine the armor closer.

Toph raised her head. "So what's the matter? Is ol' hot head in danger?"

Suki walked up to her. "Aang and Katara are as well. Can we come in?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah come on in." She led the others inside the house. Sokka had been there before but this was Suki's and the other Kyoshi warriors' first time.

They marveled at the house. "This is a really nice house Toph." Suki said complimentary.

Toph shrugged. "Can't see it, don't care."

Their parents were sitting on their cushions in the greeting room. "Welcome friends of Toph. Thank you all for looking after our daughter during the war."

The others bowed. "You are welcome."

"She really didn't need that much looking after." Sokka added.

Her parents nodded. "We have made amends for how we acted toward her. Now what brings you to our house?"

Sokka steeped forward. "Our friends are in trouble and we need Toph's help. Could we speak with her privately?"

Lao nodded. "Very well. Toph we'll be outside, please let us know you're going this time."

Toph nodded. "Alright."

Her parents left the house and took a walk in the garden.

Toph looked at the others. "What do you mean their in danger?"

Sokka cleared his throat. "Well you see I was having a dream about Ty Lee, when Suki came into my room and woke me up."

Ty Lee interrupted a moment. "Sokka, you had a dream about me?"

Suki looked at her. "It was only a dream. And in fact, you were the one trying to kiss him. He told you no."

Ty Lee still looked flattered. "Well of course I'd try and kiss him."

Sokka looked at the two. "Can I continue?"

Suki and Ty Lee hushed.

"Thank you." Sokka turned back to Toph. "Suki had heard a noise and said something didn't feel right. I listened to see if there was something and this strange voice called us by name and told us to meet it in the outdoor training yard I set up at Kyoshi. There we saw a woman from the spirit world and she told us that the three were after Aang, Katara and Zuko. Being the Avatar, Aang's in the most danger. So we hopped onto Appa and here we are."

Toph sighed. "Spirit World stuff huh? Why are we getting involved again? I mean I know our friends are in danger but can't those spirits handle this?"

Sokka scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, after our friends are hurt or killed, they might help. Remember time and urgency has no meaning to them."

Toph, admitting the sound reasoning, cracked her knuckles. "Alright, I'm in. I could use some action; it's getting boring around here." She looked toward the door. "Let me just tell my parents. I need to start considering their feelings more since they're trying really hard to change."

Sokka nodded, he knew first hand how difficult Toph's parents were when they first met them. "Yeah, good idea."

Toph walked toward the door, opened it, and walked outside.

A few minutes later she returned, her parents behind her.

Toph smiled. "They said I could go."

Sokka smiled. "Great! Get whatever you need and we'll meet you at Appa."

Toph ran, got the few things she needed, and met the others outside by Appa.

Appa growled happily and licked Toph affectionately.

"It's nice to see you too, Appa." Toph said petting Appa.

They all climbed on board and again Sokka snapped the reigns gently. "Yip Yip."

Appa lifted into the air and headed for the fire Nation Capital.


	5. Three versus Three Part 2

Zuko looked around and could see nothing. It was all black.

He paused, and could tell someone was behind him. "Who's there?"

A dreadfully familiar voice answered. "Zuko, my son."

Zuko turned around and backed away as he saw Ozai standing in front of him.

"You can't be here. You're in prison!"

His father grinned in that creepy way that sent chills up Zuko's spine. "Do you really think a cage can hold me?"

Zuko stood firm. "Yes, I do. And if you do escape you can't do anything, your bending's gone."

Ozai walked back and forth. "I won't need bending, since my son and daughter are so proficient at it. Zuko you and I are alike, more than you'll admit to yourself."

Zuko waved his hand in the air, flame erupting from it. "No! We're nothing alike; I'm trying to bring peace to the nations. You just terrorized them."

Ozai walked up and was face to face to Zuko. "Hah! Sharing the glory of the Fire Nation with the rest of the world is hardly what I call terror."

Zuko clenched his teeth, angrily. "You wiped out all but the last few water-benders from the south pole. You attacked Ba Sing Se without provocation and then tried to wipe the Earth Kingdom off the face of the planet. I'd call that terror."

Ozai walked away. "It's only a matter of time, Zuko, before you sign a law; knowing it's the right choice, only to send your people into despair and anguish. It is inevitable Zuko, you will become a tyrant."

Zuko shook his head. "No, I will become the greatest fire lord, known for my understanding and tolerance of others."

Ozai laughed loudly. "Known for your understanding and tolerance? Hah, what a joke. It's time to face the inevitable fact Zuko, you will turn into me. Ha…. Ha… Ha…"

The crazed laughter continued into the darkness. Zuko stood there for a moment stunned. Suddenly he heard loud popping and saw flashes of light, the darkness faded and with a start, he woke up. He was sweating heavily. He laid his head in his hands and got up to wash his face in a basin of water.

He looked into the mirror and saw, for a moment, his fathers face. He backed away from the mirror. "No, I'll never become you father, I swear it."

Katara usually slept soundly regardless of where she was, an advantage of having to camp out anywhere during the war, but tonight she tossed and turned.

She opened her eyes and saw faint signs of a building, but couldn't make out any details. Her eyes darted around, taking everything in. She then saw an older girl in the distance. Her hair was also brown, like hers.

Katara walked closer and could now pick out the blue clothing of the Southern water tribe. Her hopes started to get high, as she though it was her mother.

She got closer but the figure was too shapely to be her mother. "Hello, Katara. Do you recognize me?"

The figures voice was garbled, Katara couldn't make it out. "Should I?"

The other figured shifted positions, leaning from one leg to the other. "You should, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and one of the last Southern water-benders."

Katara's heart sank, her eyes widened in terror. "No it can't be, Hama. But you're in a fire nation prison."

The figure laughed. "Good guess, but not quite." The figure then turned around.

Katara stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor, or at least what would be a floor normally. "You're me!"

The figure walked into what little light there was. It had the exact facial features of Katara. But the body was much different. Her chest had gotten bigger and her hips were wider, her legs were also curvier. The older Katara showed off to her younger self. "Pretty good eh?"

Katara stands up and stares at her older self. She couldn't believe she'd look that matured in the future. She thought the portrayal from the actress Katara on Ember Island was uncomfortable. At least this version is pretty. "I just want to know what you want from me."

The other Katara started pacing and gesturing seductively. She then turns toward Katara and raises her hands, forming claw shapes with her hands. "Does this ring a bell?"

Katara's arm is twisted behind her back, as her body is spun to her left. "Stop! Pease! It hurts. Of course it rings a bell, its blood-bending."

The older Katara nods. "That's right. It does hurt, doesn't it? But that didn't stop you from using it, twice."

Suddenly the scene changes to the forest where Hama first taught Katara Blood bending. Aang was about to be run through by Sokka's sword when Hama stopped and starting moving in unnatural ways."

Katara protested loudly. "Stop it! I only did it to protect my brother and Aang!"

The scene changed again, this time it was on board the Southern Raiders ship, and Katara could see her and Zuko standing on the bridge of the ship confronting a man.

"You couldn't resist the urge so you used it again, but this time it was not in defense of anyone." The older Katara pointed out venomously.

The fire nation captain fell to the ground, his arm almost breaking.

The older Katara glared at her younger self. "You used it at first to seek revenge, but then switched to torture. I must say when we're angry we don't hold back."

The younger Katara, still under the influence of the blood-bending, shook her head, tears welling up at the corners. "But I didn't kill him, I let him go!"

The older Katara flicked the younger one on the forehead meanly. "Exactly, you had a perfect opportunity to make him pay and you let him go."

"He wasn't the one who killed our mother!" Katara screamed, her voice getting harsher and more strained.

The older one let the younger one out of the blood-bend hold and laughed. "No, but he was from the nation who did. And when you did find the one who killed our mother you spared his life."

The scene changed again to the fire nation village where several needles of ice had stopped short of killing Yon Rha.

Younger Katara got up slowly, rubbing her sore arm. "You're not me. I'd never kill anyone, ever."

The older Katara flipped her hair idly. "I am you, five years from now in fact, and with some perspective. One must be willing to do anything to protect those she loves. That is an instinct breed into all living creatures. You are weak Katara. A fish out of water, thrashing around on the shore helpless, waiting for someone to come along and help you."

Katara shook her head, this time feeling stronger. "No! I am stronger than those that choose vengeance and murder. I'm stronger for not doing those things, for believing there's a better way, and for letting go."

The older Katara looked at her with hatred that she's only felt once. "That's rich, coming from the queen of grudge holding."

The scene changed rapidly to all of the times Zuko tried to convince her he had changed and all the times she looked at him hatefully and spitefully.

Katara clenched her fists. "He tried to capture Aang too many times to remember, used me as bait several times, betrayed my sympathy and trust, then just stood by while his sister bended lighting at Aang, almost killing him. He needed to prove he'd changed."

"Which he did, some of which you never saw." The other Katara stated matter of fact.

More rapid scenes appeared. Zuko attempting to stop Combustion Man from killing Aang; helping Sokka save their dad and Suki from the boiling rock and protecting Sokka during a battle with Azula. Setting Appa free from the hidden Dai Lee base under Lake Laogai and letting them to go after they ran Admiral Zhao's blockade.

The older Katara played with her necklace; it wasn't the same one that younger Katara was wearing at the moment. "It took him taking you to kill someone you blamed for our mother's death for you to trust him. That's really messed up, sweetie."

Young Katara wiped the tears away from her face. "No one would have done any different. I was protecting Aang, I love him."

The older Katara nodded. "Oh I know you love the Avatar. I also think you made a mistake. Loving the Avatar is not easy. You could have had a happy life with someone else; instead you had to fall for the savior of the world."

Katara was getting tired of this dream and wanted to wake up desperately. She was always so sure of what she did and why. "There is no one else. Aang and I have gone through everything together. Sure I wasn't sure at first but the more I got to know him the more I felt for him."

Older Katara leaned forward. "And your love will be tested. That will be your punishment for not following through, for failing to do what was necessary."

"What do you mean tested?"

The older Katara laughed. The laugh was so chilling; it sent waves of ice down Katara's spine. "You'll find out my dear."

Katara sank onto the, would be, floor and curled up. She did feel helpless, now most of all. She heard pops and could see flashes of white out of the corner of eye.

She screamed and gasped for air as she woke up, her bed drenched in sweat. She got up quickly and headed for the door.


	6. Three versus Three Part 3

Aang opened his eyes and saw a desert stretching into infinity. He was in the Spirit World but he wasn't sure where. "Hello?"

"Hello, Avatar." A deep voice answered. "It's nice to meet you at last."

Aang looked around. "Who is that I'm talking to?"

Gwan Fao appeared before Aang. "I am Gwan Fao but you'll get to know be better soon."

Aang looked at Gwan Fao. Fao's face was not visible due to the strong shadows present, his clothing was dark and foreboding with blacks, dark blues, and aged golden colors. His fingers long, finger nails longer.

Gwan Fao hovered around the world effortlessly. "We have much to discuss."

Aang kept an eye on him, staying close to the entrance point in case Gwan Fao attacked.

"I'm not here to kill you Avatar, at least not yet." Gwan Fao assured him. "I'm here to tell you, you will be punished for your sins."

Aang thought a moment. "But I haven't committed any sins."

Gwan Fao raised his long hand. "No, should I remind you then?"

Several scenes flashed before Aang: His refusal to kill Ozai being the dominant one.

Aang stayed still, keeping his face neutral. "I refuse to kill, I prefer a peaceful alternative. Otherwise, it just invites more killing and hatred."

Gwan Fao scoffed loudly. "Peace is an illusion Avatar; you of all should know this. People will continue to murder each other; they'll steal, abuse, betray, and hurt each other until the end of the world comes to pass.

Aang nodded. "Probably, but they'll also love, hope, be kind to each other, and help. It is not my place to pass judgment on them."

Gwan Fao laughed. "But they deserve judgment, they are committing evil acts, you stopped Ozai for this very reason did you not?"

Aang sighed. "I stopped Ozai because he was oppressing everyone and killing people for no reason."

Gwan Fao circled around Aang. "Exactly. After all it was your job as Avatar to stop evil."

Aang nodded his head, knowing the truth. "It is my job as Avatar to stop evil, but it is not my place to kill them."

Gwan Fao stopped hovering. "Your other Avatar incarnations had no regret killing their foes, except Roku, but he let friendship get in the way."

"Stop wasting time," Aang protested. "Tell me why you're here?"

Gwan Fao looked at Aang, studied him. "Simple. I'm here to restore balance, just like you claim to do. Our methods are different, though."

Aang closed his eyes for a second. "I don't believe you. I think you want to destroy the world's balance for evil purposes."

Gwan Fao rubbed his chin. "Ah but that is balance, Avatar. Good and evil, the balance was broken by you when you refused to kill Ozai. And now I'm here to restore it and punish you." He started to fade from Aang's site.

"Wait! How are you going to punish me?" Aang yelled at the fading image of Gwan Fao.

"You will lose everything, Avatar." Gwan Fao completely faded away and Aang returned himself to the normal world. He opened his eyes, scrambled to his feet, and ran to open the door.

Aang, Katara, and Zuko all opened their doors at the same time. Zuko had to walk a few feet to reach the others because his room was at the end off the hallway.

"Did you just have a really strange dream?" They all asked in unison. They looked at each other, knowing something was wrong.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, it was about my father."

Katara looked down at the ground. "Mine was about myself."

Aang looked at his friends. "Mine wasn't a dream. I was meditating and found myself in the spirit world. Guys, this is bad, we need to talk."

They all made their way into the lounge again and Zuko came back with three glasses of water. He handed two of them to the others and took the last one.

Aang took a sip form it. "Alright tell me about your dreams…"

He was interrupted by a palace guard who quickly walked up to Zuko. "Sir, the Avatar's bison is heading our way."

Katara and Aang looked at the guard. "Appa, why is he here."

The guard shrugged. "I don't know, but we've lit up landing site for him on the airship field."

Zuko and the others stood up. "We'll be there shortly."

They traveled down to the airship field.

Katara looked at the others. "It can only be one person."

As they approached, they could see several people.

Katara ran and gave her brother a big bear hug. "Sokka!"

Sokka returned the hug. "Hey sis. Ew! Why are you all sweaty?"

Katara let go of her brother. "It's hot here." She said for the moment, trying not to worry her brother. She then smiled widely as she saw Suki and the others. She walked up and hugged all of them as well, including Ty Lee. "What are you all doing here?"

Sokka looked at Zuko, Aang and her. "To make sure all of you are safe."

Aang walked up to everyone. "Guys you all need to come inside. There's a problem."

The others quickly gathered inside and Zuko played host again and brought them all tea and cakes.

Sokka looked really concerned. "Did something happen to you guys?"

Katara nodded. "I had this really horrible nightmare."

"Me too." Zuko said sitting down.

Aang shook his head. "Guys, you weren't exactly dreaming."

Katara looked at Aang confused. "It sure felt like a dream. If it wasn't a dream what was it?"

Aang looked guilty, like he'd caused it. "You were visited by a spirits. Evil spirits, I think. I'm not sure how yet, but your dreams acted like my meditation and allowed the spirits in."

Sokka looked at his friends and sister. "Did all three of you get visited by a spirit?"

Katara looked at Sokka surprised. "How'd you know? We just told you."

Suki held Sokka's hand. "We were visited by a spirit on Kyoshi last night. It told us you three were in danger specifically. It called those spirits '_The Three_' and told us not to interfere. Of course, Sokka said that that was crazy and we all agreed with him and went to Toph's house to pick her up. Then we came straight here."

Aang sighed. "Since I'm the bridge to the spirit world, I'm going to have to stop the three."

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "But you'll have our help. Surely we can do something."

Aang nodded. "Maybe, but I don't know what."

Katara kissed Aang on the forehead, got up, and headed back to her room for a change of clothes.

She came back and looked at Zuko. "I hate to bother you so late, Zuko, but could I use the bath? I feel horrible."

Zuko nodded. "Do you need the maids help warming the water?"

Katara shook her head. "No thank you."

Zuko got up and showed Katara the door the bath. "If you need anything please let the maids know."

Katara nodded. "Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko smiled and walked back to the others.

"See, wasn't that sweet?" The older Katara's voice said.

Katara just ignored it and walked into the bath, filled the tub, and warmed the water, she took off her clothes and stepped into the tub, and sunk into the warm water. "Ahh… that feels good."

Sokka looked around the lounge. "Where's Mai, Zuko?"

Zuko, who wasn't paying attention to anyone, jumped a little when Sokka spoke. "Huh? Oh, she's at her house, sleeping better than us no doubt."

Sokka nodded, Suki had decided to take a nap on his shoulder again.

Zuko looked at her. "Did her birthday go well?" he asked awkwardly, he wasn't that good at small talk yet.

Sokka nodded. "Oh yeah it went great. I got to dance in the Kyoshi dance for birthdays then gave her the gift I made for her."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. He never was very good at socializing. "Sounds fun. I'm not very good at giving Mai gifts. Last year I tried to give her a seashell because I thought girl's liked that stuff."

Ty Lee smiled. "I remember that. We were on Ember Island. Then we went to that party we eventually wreaked."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah wreaking that party was fun."

Ty Lee grinned at him.

Zuko looked at her. "What?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "Oh it's nothing. I just think you're getting more handsome as you get older, that's all."

"Thanks, I guess." Zuko brushed off the compliment.

Katara sighed as the warm water soothed her. She closed her eyes for a moment, but that was a mistake. She felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes and saw her older self again. "Leave me alone!"

The older Katara reached out her hand and the other Zuko took it. "Will you really deny your true feelings Katara? You could sit at the right hand of the Fire Lord, as his queen." The other Zuko kissed older Katara on the neck and caressed her.

The younger Katara angrily splashed the water and the older Katara and other Zuko vanished. "I am getting sick of this!"

She got out of the bath, drained the water, dried off, and put on her fresh clothes. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair. She walked out and into the lounge again.

Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph had gone to their rooms for the night. Zuko was the only one still up. He sat thinking, looking completely lost.

She walked up to him. "We'll find out a way to beat them, don't worry."

Zuko didn't respond, too many things were on his mind.


End file.
